Un angel para un caballero
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Finalizada! ¿Alguien se ha preguntado si los caballeros del Zodiaco tienen angeles de la guarda? ¿O soy yo la unica que se hace esas preguntas tontas? o.0? Peasso sumary... ¬¬ Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... A pesar de salir los mismos de siempre... (soy muy repetida, ya lo se! Pero es que me caen bien, lexes!) esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver con el resto que he publicado!! No esta para nada relacionada con las tramas de las otras historias. Avisados quedais!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 1. Un angel para un caballero o miles de problemas.  
  
¡Piedra, papel, tijeras, uno, dos y tres!  
  
¡Gane, gane!  
  
¡Maldita sea!  
  
¡Silencio! ¡Esto es el cielo, no un patio de recreo! – los dos angeles se volvieron temerosos hacia su superior, que no dejaba de gritarles. Teniendo en cuenta el sitio en el que estaban, su superior decia muchos tacos... - ¿Cuándo vais a dejar de hacer el idiota? ¡Dos angeles de vuestro rango deberiais estar trabajando, no haciendo el pavo! ¡David! ¿Tu no deberias estar con tu protegido? – David, un angel de cabello negro como carbonilla y ojos azules, puso su cara mas inocente y miro a su superior.  
  
Bueno... es que ahora estaba en mi tiempo de descanso y... - su superior lo corto con un gesto de su mano.  
  
¡Basta de excusas! ¡Dios esta muy desilusionado con tu trabajo, David! ¡Veintiocho años con ese tipo y aun no has conseguido hacer un humano de el! ¡Es penoso!  
  
Pero...  
  
¡Nada de peros! ¡Baja inmediatamente y haz lo que haga falta para cumplir tu mision o nunca subiras de rango! – David se estremecio ante la amenaza y desaparecio sin mediar palabra. – Estos jóvenes... doscientos años trabajando aquí y no madura...  
  
Mientras, en el Santuario de Atenea, David buscaba a su protegido sin  
muchas ganas. Ser el angel de la guardia de un caballero dorado no es  
la tarea mas facil de la tierra. Y si no que se lo contaran a Lisa.  
Lisa era otro angel de la guardia y tambien se encargaba de un  
caballero dorado. Y no de uno cualquiera... si no del mas conflictivo,  
Milo de Escorpio. El caballero de Escorpio tenia una funesta fama con  
las mujeres, cosa que desquiciaba a la angel. Mientras pensaba todo  
esto, David fue subiendo las escaleras del Santuario. Localizo a su  
protegido en casa de Milo. A veces, el angel se preguntaba como su  
protegido pasaba tanto tiempo con el caballero de Escorpio, siendo tan  
diferentes. Entro a la casa de Escorpio. Alli estaban los dos, jugando  
una partida al poker, mientras Lisa negaba con la cabeza, claramente  
disgustada.  
  
¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con el mio, tengo que cuidar de tu caballero tambien! ¡Eres un irresponsable, David!  
  
¡Tranquila, Lisa! ¡Te va a dar algo como sigas tomandote las cosas tan a pecho! ¡Debes aprender a relajarte!  
  
¿Relajarme? ¡Mira, David! ¡Yo no tengo pensamiento de pasarme mas de doscientos años haciendo de angel guardian! ¡Tengo otras metas en mi eterna vida! ¡Ahora sera mejor que te encargues de una vez de tu caballero! ¡A ver si eres capaz al menos de que enderece su vida de una vez! – David paso su mirada, frustrado, del angel al caballero. Kamus de Acuario, que era su protegido, se levanto de su asiento y tras despedirse de su compañero, se dirigio con calma hacia su casa, contando el dinero que le habia ganado a Milo a las cartas. David lo siguió sin ganas. De repente, Kamus paro en seco, y si David no hubiera sido un espiritu, se habria estampado contra su espalda. El angel miro extrañado al caballero y busco la razon de tan repentino paron. Una chica de cabellos caoba sonrio al caballero cuando se lo cruzo por las escaleras, mientras Kamus se limito a mirarla fijamente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos y la saludo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. David miro sorprendido al caballero. Nunca habia visto ese brillo de vida en esos ojos de hielo. Decidio seguir a la chica y la vio entrar a la casa de Escorpio.  
  
"Bah... otra de las conquistas de Milo" – pero David vio con asombro que Lisa sonreia divertida al ver entrar a la chica. ¿Seria que por fin la angel habia decidido aceptar el mal habito de su caballero?  
  
¡Jefe! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – David oyo incredulo como Milo gruñia de disgusto.  
  
¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Se acabo la tranquilidad! – la chica torcio el gesto.  
  
¿Ya has estado de fiesta otra vez? ¡La casa apesta! – David vio como Lisa hacia grandes esfuerzos por no soltarse a reir a carcajadas al ver la cara de sufrimiento del caballero, cuando la chica empezo a abrir las ventanas y a chillarle de todo al caballero dorado. El angel se acerco a su compañera con curiosidad.  
  
¡Oye, Lis! ¿Quién es esa chica?  
  
¡Es la alumna de Milo! ¡Lo trae por la calle de la amargura, pero al menos ha conseguido que sea algo menos... desastre, por asi decirlo! ¡Ademas, gracias a ella, Milo ha conocido a una chica que creo podria ser lo que necesita mi desastroso protegido para que siente la cabeza de una buena vez!  
  
¿Asi que no es una de sus novias? ¡Bien! – Lisa lo miro extrañada.  
  
¿Tu que te traes entre manos, David? ¡Cuando pones esa cara me das miedo!  
  
¡Nada, nada! – David salio corriendo direccion a la casa de Acuario dejando a una perpleja Lisa, que no sabia si preocuparse o alegrarse del nuevo entusiasmo de su compañero.  
  
¡Ya veremos que esta este tramando!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. capitulo 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... A pesar de salir los mismos de siempre... (soy muy repetida, ya lo se! Pero es que me caen bien, lexes!) esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver con el resto que he publicado!! No esta para nada relacionada con las tramas de las otras historias. Avisados quedais!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 2. ¿Tu eres mi angel?  
  
David llego asfixiado a la casa de Acuario. Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso de las escaleras. Con asombro comprobo que habia un nuevo habitante en la undécima casa. Una chica de cabello largo y negro como la noche y muy joven discutia a voces con Kamus. Este se limitaba a mirarla por encima del periodico que estaba leyendo, mandandole de vez en cuando miradas heladas, que no hacian efecto en la extraña jovencita.  
  
Pero... ¿Por qué no? ¡Hoy es mi dia libre!  
  
¡Porque aun estas castigada por haber puesto pulgas en la tunica de Shion, por eso! ¿O es que ya no te acordabas?  
  
Pero... ¡Jo! ¡No es justo! ¡Vulpix va a ir! – David vio de nuevo ese brillo extraño en los ojos del caballero. Sonrio para sus adentros. Ya sabia el nombre de la misteriosa alumna de Milo.  
  
¡Sigues castigada! ¡Fin de la discusión! – la chica se fue refunfuñando hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Kamus gruño algo por lo bajo y siguió con su lectura. David estaba mas que complacido. Ahora tenia las cosas mas faciles para conseguir su mision. Esas dos chicas iban a ayudarle a conseguir que Kamus fuera mas humano. Una enamorandolo y otra desquiciandolo. ¡Era perfecto! Observo al frio caballero de Acuario. Sin duda habia cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que lo vio, hace ya un año. Probablemente nadie notaria esa diferencia, pero para David era facil. Llevaba veintiocho años junto al caballero y sabia cuando algo lo hacia reaccionar. Y, hasta ahora, el unico que habia tenido el privilegio de hacerlo era Milo. Entrando esas chicas en el juego, esto se pondría mas interesante.  
  
Bueno... hora de trabajar... no por algo me dijeron que hiciera lo que fuera por ayudarle... - David empezo a acumular su energia y se hizo visible frente a Kamus, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por seguir enfrascado en su lectura. – ¡Kamus! – lo llamo el angel. Nada. El caballero estaba demasiado concentrado para prestar atención a algo mas. David fruncio el ceño. - ¡KAMUS! – el dorado fruncio terriblemente el ceño y bajo el periodico.  
  
¿Quién eres y a que has venido? – pregunto con desgana. David miro al cielo, con cara de desesperación.  
  
¡Soy tu angel de la guarda, cabeza de chorlito! ¿O es que no se nota? – exclamo el angel molesto señalando sus alas. Kamus arqueo una ceja y volvio a su periodico.  
  
¡Insisto! ¿A que has venido? – David bufo. Tal vez no seria tan facil como habia pensado.  
  
¿A que voy a venir? ¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Soy TU ANGEL DE LA GUARDA!  
  
¡Aja! – el angel no sabia si seguir chillandole o tirarle algo a la cabeza. Se cruzo de brazos, visiblemente molesto.  
  
¡Al menos podrias tener la decencia de asombrarte! ¡No creo que recibas la visita de un angel todos los dias!  
  
Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado por esta casa, ya no me extraña nada... - murmuro el dorado, sin levantar la vista del periodico. Al ver que el angel no tenia pensamiento de irse, lo doblo con cuidado y lo observo friamente. David le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. - ¡Esta bien! ¡Eres mi angel de la guarda! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
¡Obviamente vengo a ayudarte! – los labios del caballero dorado se torcieron en una mueca de sarcasmo.  
  
¿Vas a llevarte a Kitiara lejos de mi? – David se llevo una mano a la cara con gesto de desesperación.  
  
¡NO! ¡No he venido a eso! – Kamus gruño algo por lo bajo, algo como incompetente, pero David no habia podido oirlo bien. - ¡Se supone que tengo la mision de ayudarte y aconsejarte, no de hacer milagros! – el caballero de Acuario sonrio terriblemente, como hacia cuando iba a castigar a Kitiara de manera cruel.  
  
¿Y en que ibas a ayudarme tu? ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – ahora fue David el que sonrio de manera terrible.  
  
¡Me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a cierta aprendiz! ¡En eso podria echarte un cable! – Kamus, que se habia dado la vuelta para irse a la cocina, paro en seco. Con el rostro horriblemente serio, encaro al angel.  
  
¡No se de lo que me estas hablando!  
  
¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que si. Te conozco muy bien, Kamus de Acuario. ¡Desde que naciste para ser mas exactos!  
  
¡Pues para ser mi angel lo has hecho de pena todos estos años! – David arqueo una ceja de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacia Kamus.  
  
¿Cómo? ¡Lo he hecho lo mejor que se puede hacer con la calamidad de hombre que me ha tocado proteger!  
  
¡Acabaramos! – gruño Kamus, marchandose a la cocina. David vio como el caballero se preparaba un te, sin hacerle el mas minimo caso. - ¡Debo de ser el unico caballero con un angel de la guarda inútil!  
  
Deberias conocer a Damian... claro que a el no le toco un cubo de hielo por protegido...  
  
¿Qué tengo que hacer para que desaparezcas de mi vida? – pregunto molesto Kamus, ya con su te en sus manos.  
  
¡Lamento comunicarte que eso no es tan sencillo! ¡A menos que decidas morirte, claro! Pero si haces eso, no conseguire subir de categoría y me tocara otro mortal en suerte...  
  
¡Pobre mortal! – el angel fruncio el ceño.  
  
¡A lo que ibamos! ¡Me he aparecido ante ti para ponerte las pilas, Kamus! En vista de que no haces ningun caso a lo que te digo indirectamente... tal vez si consigo que estes con esa chica, me cambien de puesto...  
  
¡Vuelvo a repetirte que no se de que hablas!  
  
¡Argh! ¡Kamus! ¡Deja de fingir! ¡A mi no me engañas! ¡Se cuando te gusta algo! ¡Lo veo, lo siento y lo oigo! ¡Que te quede algo claro! ¡No hay nada en este mundo que puedas ocultarme! Al menos no de tus sentimientos...  
  
¡Buff!  
  
¡Bien! ¡Ahora que tengo tu atención... vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que consigas a esa chica!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	3. capitulo 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... A pesar de salir los mismos de siempre... (soy muy repetida, ya lo se! Pero es que me caen bien, lexes!) esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver con el resto que he publicado!! No esta para nada relacionada con las tramas de las otras historias. Avisados quedais!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 3. Doce caballeros, doce angeles.  
  
¡¡Un caballero se peleaba contra las marinas de Poseidon!! ¡¡Como veia, que no les podia, fue a llamar a otro compañero!! ¡¡Dos caballeros se peleaban contra las marinas de Poseidon!! ¡¡Como veian, que no les podian, fueron a llamar a otro compañero!! ¡¡Tres caballeros se peleaban... !! – Kamus apreto cuanto pudo su almohada tratando de no oir la estupida versión de la cancion de los elefantes, que cantaba David junto a su oido. Si David no hubiera sido un angel, ahora mismo estaria congelado, muerto, troceado y enterrado en lo mas hondo del Inframundo. El pobre caballero de Acuario estaba al borde un colapso nervioso. - ¡¡Siete caballeros se peleaban contra las marinas de Poseidon!! ¡¡Como veian que no les podian... !!  
  
¡¡BASTA!! ¡Tu ganas! ¡Pero callate por amor a Atenea! ¡Vas a acabar conmigo! – David sonrio satisfecho y dejo de cantar, sentandose en una silla cercana a la cama de Kamus.  
  
Entonces... ¿me vas a hacer caso ahora?  
  
¡Si, si! ¡Pero deja de cantar esa estupida cancion! ¡Va a reventarme la cabeza!  
  
¡Bien! Pues manos a la obra. Antes de nada necesito saber mas cosas sobre esa chica, asi que le hare una visita sorpresa a Lisa.  
  
¿Quién es Lisa? – pregunto Kamus, tomandose medio bote de aspirinas. David habia estado cerca de dos horas cantandole.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Lisa es el angel que cuida de Milo! – el caballero casi se ahoga con las aspirinas.  
  
¿Milo tiene un angel chica? ¡Pobrecilla, la compadezco! – David solto una risita y se levanto, dispuesto a salir de la casa.  
  
¡Bueno! ¡Tu quedate aquí, mientras yo averiguo todo lo necesario! Cuando vuelva comenzaremos a preparar el plan de ataque. – el angel hizo caso omiso a los gruñidos de disgusto del caballero y salio de la casa a paso vivo. En pocos segundos atravesaba la entrada de la octava casa.  
  
Asombrado noto como una fuerte musica sonaba por toda la casa. Lisa,  
apoyada en una de las columnas observaba muy divertida como el  
caballero de Escorpio, delantal cursi puesto y estropajo en mano,  
trataba de sacar la grasa de una sarten, mientras su alumna medio  
bailaba, medio quitaba el polvo. David no pudo reprimir una carcajada,  
lo que llamo la atención del otro angel.  
  
¡David! ¿Ya te has aburrido de incordiar a tu protegido? – los dos angeles se acercaron sin dejar de ver la chistosa escena.  
  
Mas o menos... ¡Nah! ¡He venido a investigar para poder llevar a cabo mi trabajo!  
  
¿Uh? ¿Investigar? ¿Investigar el que? – David se limito a señalar a la aprendiz. Lisa arqueo una ceja. - ¿A ella? ¿Para que?  
  
Da la casualidad que le gusta a Kamus y pense que si consigo que salgan, tal vez Kamus arregle un poco su vida y a mi me cambien de destino.  
  
¡Eso va a ser complicado, David! ¡Kamus no es el hombre mas expresivo de la tierra y ella... pues... es algo... loca, por asi decirlo! No se yo si pegaran mucho, la verdad...  
  
¡Tranquila! ¡Ya tengo la atención de Kamus! Ahora lo que necesito es saber los gustos de esa chica, para que el tenga alguna oportunidad. Por eso he venido a preguntarte a ti...  
  
¿Y que gano yo con eso?  
  
Siempre pensando en el beneficio propio, Lis... eso no es digno de un angel...  
  
Dejate de tonterias, David... ¿Crees que yo no necesito ayuda con eso? – dijo señalando a Milo, que seguia peleando con la sarten. David lo miro pensativo un segundo.  
  
¡Uhm! ¡Creo que podriamos hacer un arreglo! ¡Kamus tiene una alumna que según creo podria valerte para eso! Tu dijiste que habia una chica que podria enderezarlo un poco, ¿no?  
  
Si, y es esa precisamente, pero...  
  
¡Nah! ¡Relajate, Lis! ¡Tu me ayudas con esto, y yo te ayudo con lo tuyo! ¡Asi los dos salimos ganando y encima nos podemos divertir mucho!  
  
¡Esta bien! – exclamo Lisa, tras considerarlo un par de segundos. - ¡Trato hecho! ¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Después de hora y media de charla con Lisa, David volvia a subir hacia  
la casa de Acuario (dioses, cuantas escaleras!!), cuando vio algo que  
le llamo la atención. Dos hombres identicos fisicamente bajaban  
discutiendo. Tras ellos un angel de cabellos rubios y expresión  
desesperada trataba de calmar sus animos con su energia, inútilmente.  
Los dos hombres estaban demasiado enfadados como para notar siquiera  
la energia del angel. Cuando el espiritu vio a David, se acerco a el,  
dejando que los dos gemelos siguieran su camino.  
  
¡David! ¿Por fin te has decidido a bajar y trabajar como todos? – pregunto el angel rubio, ganadose un gruñido por parte del otro.  
  
Digamos que me han obligado a reanudar mi trabajo... ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te va con los "gemelos dinamita", Luca?  
  
¡Fatal! ¡Desde que se han reencontrado de nuevo no hacen mas que discutir! ¡En serio! ¡Voy a pedir un aumento de sueldo! ¡Yo no puedo hacer el trabajo de dos! ¿De quien fue la genial idea de poner un solo angel para unos hermanos gemelos?  
  
¿De Dios? – Luca bufo molesto.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Si, claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡La cuestion es que hago trabajo doble! ¡Y eso no es justo!  
  
Si, si... todos tenemos problemas, Luca...  
  
¡Argh! ¡Con bueno he ido yo a quejarme! ¡En fin! ¿Cómo te va a ti?  
  
Pse... puede que la cosa por fin tenga alguna solucion... creo...  
  
¡Pues que suerte! ¡Estos acabaran conmigo antes que yo con ellos! ¡Me veo de angel guardian por otros doscientos años! ¡Aish! ¡Por cierto! ¡El otro dia me tope con Ernest! Dice que le debes la revancha a las cartas... - Ernest era el angel guardian del caballero de Leo. Un antiguo jugador profesional de poker que ahora se desvivia porque Aioria dejara de lado su timidez y se declarara de una vez a Marin. Toda una tarea. David solto una risita, divertido.  
  
¡Es verdad! A ver si lo pillo un dia de estos... jeje... ¡Ey! ¿Espe aun trata de hacer un santo de Mascara de Muerte? – ahora fue Luca el que empezo a reir. De todos los angeles que habia en el Santuario, Esperanza era la mas dulce y bondadosa. Antiguamente habia sido monja o algo por el estilo, según sabia David. Pero la pobre angel habia tenido una suerte nefasta en el reparto. Le habia tocado el caballero de Cancer como protegido. Y conseguir que Mascara de Muerte fuera una persona decente y centrada era como intentar que Lucifer se hiciera monaguillo...  
  
¡Me temo que si! Aun no da su brazo a torcer... esta chica no tiene remedio...  
  
Bueno, Luca... te dejo... aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer con el mio.  
  
Jejejejeje, pues te deseo suerte... últimamente ha estado mas intratable que de costumbre... las aprendices, que lo estan volviendo loco... - el angel de Acuario sonrio de manera enigmatica.  
  
Oh... si, eso es cierto...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	4. capitulo 4

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company, sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada, Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
DarkLady_Iria... Gracias por el review! Este fic esta casi terminado... es que soy muy floja para subirlos...  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 4. Consejos amorosos... mal empezamos...  
  
¡Bien! Según esta revista a las chicas les gustan los tipos que les den seguridad y las puedan proteger... y tambien los tipos sensibles... ¡pero que contradictorias se han vuelto las mujeres en doscientos años! – Kamus gruño de desesperación por enesima vez en la ultima hora. Ya no sabia que hacer para que su molesto angel de la guarda se callara un minuto. ¡Era peor que Kitiara cuando venia a pedirle permiso para algo! Las pocas veces que le pedia permiso, claro... - ¡Uhm! ¡Esto es interesante! ¡Como descubrir su punto G! Pero... ¿Eso existe de verdad?  
  
¡Deja de leer estupideces! – chillo el caballero de Acuario mas rojo que un tomate.  
  
¡No son estupideces! ¡Es una revista de mujeres! ¿Y en donde mejor vamos a encontrar información para que conquistes a esa chica?  
  
Por ultima vez... ¡No quiero conquistar a ninguna chica!  
  
Si, claro... a lo que íbamos... este articulo te interesa... "Doce maneras de besar que las vuelve locas"  
  
¿Es que no piensas irte nunca?  
  
Hombre... si me vas a dejar al final de salir... - tanto Kamus como David se volvieron sorprendidos y asustados al oir la voz de Kitiara, que desde la puerta miraba divertida a su maestro, al parecer hablando solo.  
  
No hablaba contigo...  
  
Ah, ¿no? ¿Y con quien entonces? Que yo sepa estamos solos en casa, sensei...  
  
¡Cierto! ¡Solo tu puedes verme, Kamus! – confirmo el angel.  
  
Y solo yo puedo soportarte... - murmuro el caballero por lo bajo.  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Puedo salir al final? – antes de que Kamus pudiera contestar, alguien aparecio en la casa, saludando de manera algo escandalosa.  
  
¡Buenas! ¡Loca! ¿Estas lista? – los tres miraron a Vulpix con cara de circunstancias. La aprendiz del Zorro, al ver que Kamus la habia pillado haciendo el ridiculo paso de su color normal a un rojizo chillon. - ¡Ups! Este... buenas noches, Kamus-sama... - el caballero se paso una mano por el cabello revolviendo su ya rebelde flequillo con gesto nervioso. Nerviosismo que se vio aumentado cuando David empezo a chincharle.  
  
¡Aja! ¡Linda la chica, cierto! ¡Vamos! ¡Dile algo!  
  
¡Buenas noches, petite! ¡Kitiara no puede salir esta noche, esta castigada!  
  
¡Vamos, sensei! ¡Si me dejas salir hoy prometo no darte la vara en un mes!  
  
¡Anda, Kamus-sama! ¡Dejala! – las dos aprendices pusieron ojitos de borrego a medio morir. El caballero bufo, intimidado.  
  
Vamos, Kamus. ¡Dejala salir! – como si no fuera bastante, David se habia unido a las suplicas.  
  
¡Argh! ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero te quiero aquí antes de las tres! – Kitiara salio volando a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Vulpix se quedaba esperandola junto con Kamus, sonriendo al caballero de Acuario.  
  
¡Buen punto a tu favor, Kamus! Con eso te has ganado su simpatia. Eso es bueno... - Kamus vio como David seguia revisando la dichosa revista. – Aquí dice que lo bueno es entablar una conversación... ¡Habla con ella!  
  
¿De que? – gruño por lo bajo Kamus, con la mente y el rostro totalmente en blanco.  
  
¡Yo que se! ¡De algo! ¿De que se habla en esta epoca?  
  
Ar... Bonito dia, ¿verdad? – a David le entraron unas ganas enormes de estampar la revista en la cara de Kamus.  
  
¡Que original! – murmuro sarcastico el angel.  
  
¡Pues si! ¡Ha hecho un dia muy bonito! ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos con Kiti? ¿Te sigue volviendo loco? – Kamus sonrio. Al menos alguien le llevaba la razon cuando decia que Kitiara lo enviaria a un siquiatrico un dia de estos...  
  
Pues... ya no tanto... aunque sigue sin prestar atención, claro...  
  
¡No le hagas caso! Cuando se la ignora acaba cansandose... eso es lo que hago yo cuando me lleva la contraria en algo... y funciona. – Kamus solto una carcajada divertido. Kitiara, que acababa de llegar lo miro extrañada. Las dos chicas se despidieron del caballero y se marcharon direccion al pueblo, dejando a Kamus solo en su casa, o mejor dicho en compañía de su angel.  
  
¡Yeah! ¡A esa chica le gustas!  
  
¡Dejate de tonterias! ¡Me voy a dormir! – David lo vio irse un segundo antes de seguirlo.  
  
¡Ja! ¡Que te crees tu que vas a dormir!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	5. capitulo 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company, sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada, Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 5. Una mala noche la tiene cualquiera...  
  
Milo entro con su semblante alegre de siempre a la casa de Acuario. Desde luego no esperaba encontrarse con un Kamus ojeroso y malhumorado que hablaba por lo bajo a alguien... aunque estaba solo...  
  
¡Buenos dias! Creo... - saludo Milo no muy convencido. - ¡Kamus! ¡Que mala cara tienes! ¿No has dormido?  
  
¡No! ¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche! – la mirada de Kamus se volvio furibunda al angel que hacia esfuerzos por no reirse.  
  
Recuerda que no puede verme... - canturreo el angel, sentandose cerca de los dos caballeros. Kamus solto un suspiro desesperado y empezo a beberse su café.  
  
Oi... Kamus... ¿Desde cuando bebes café? Crei que preferias el te...  
  
Creeme... me vas a ver hacer cosas raras en los proximos dias...  
  
¿Uh? O.0  
  
Nada, Milo, nada... no te preocupes... ¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa? ¿Te has caido de la cama? – Kamus sabia que Milo no madrugaba nunca... y menos un domingo... Lisa aparecio junto a David, haciendo que el angel casi se cayera de la silla del susto.  
  
¡David! ¡Tenemos un problema!  
  
¡Argh! ¡Lis, no hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas... otra vez! – Kamus desvio su mirada al angel, pero Milo le llamo la atención.  
  
Kamus... por un casual no sabras si Vulpix paso la noche aquí, ¿verdad? – el caballero de Acuario arqueo una ceja.  
  
¿Eh? Pues... no lo se, Milo... voy a preguntar a Kitiara... aunque tampoco la he visto esta mañana... seguira durmiendo, seguro... - Milo vio como su compañero salia de la habitación, dejandolo solo en la cocina. Aquella mañana se habia levantado con un presentiemiento raro y la ausencia de su alumna en casa acabo por confirmarlo. Kamus volvio a la cocina con cara de estar enfadado. – Kitiara no esta en su habitación y por lo que he podido comprobar no ha dormido ahí.  
  
¡Uhm! ¿Dónde estaran metidas? No es normal que el Desastre pase la noche fuera y no me avise...  
  
¡Ese era el problema que te decia, David!  
  
¿Tu sabes donde estan, Lis? – la angel asintio, no muy segura de que debiera decir lo que sabia. - ¿Dónde?  
  
¿Ella sabe donde estan? – Milo observo preocupado como su amigo le estaba hablando a una silla.  
  
¿Te has aparecido a tu protegido? ¡Ahí te has pasado, David! – el angel se encogio de hombros y le hizo un gesto de calma al caballero.  
  
¡Me dijeron que hiciera lo que fuera por ayudarle! Ahora... ¿Dónde estan?  
  
En comisaria... anoche las segui por curiosidad... fueron a un bar y se armo una pelea muy fea... y acabaron arrestadas... no se atreven a llamar aquí por miedo al castigo que se llevaran... pero si no salen pronto las llevaran a juicio...  
  
¡Ostras! ¡Que lio!  
  
¡David! ¿Dónde estan? – pregunto Kamus ya mas que harto de esperar, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Milo.  
  
Estan en la comisaria de Atenas... arrestadas... ¡pero no ha sido culpa suya! – se apresuro a defenderlas el angel. Kamus se froto las sienes como si tuviera una terrible jaqueca.  
  
¿Comisaria? ¡La madre que las...! ¡Milo! ¡Vamos a Atenas! Tengo el presentimiento de que se donde estan... - el caballero de Escorpio se levanto, listo para salir de la casa.  
  
¡Vale! Pero luego me explicas que haces hablando con una silla.  
  
Tras una hora de búsqueda y de discusiones con todos los policias de  
la comisaria de Atenas, los dos caballeros consiguieron sacar a sus  
dos aprendices, ademas de conseguir que les retiraran los cargos.  
Ambas volvieron muy silenciosas hasta el Santuario. Sus maestros muy  
malhumorados. Y los angeles con un ataque de risa.  
  
¡Es que esto solo se os puede ocurrir a vosotras! ¿Cómo os meteis en una pelea que no os incumbia? – Vulpix se encogio visiblemente ante el regaño de su maestro.  
  
Ah... este... es que eran siete contra uno y... no nos parecio justo...  
  
¡Eso no lo justifica! ¡Sabeis de sobra que no podeis usar vuestros poderes fuera del Santuario! ¡Aun sois aprendices!  
  
No usamos nuestros poderes, Jefe... solo peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo... sin cosmos... en serio... - Milo fulmino con su mirada a su alumna, la cual prefirio callar antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Kitiara miro de refilón a su maestro. Ya le estaba extrañando mucho que no la regañara.  
  
No vale de nada que las regañes tanto, Milo. – los tres se volvieron sorprendidos hacia Kamus.  
  
¡Si no las regañamos volveran a hacer su santa voluntad! ¡Y tu sabes que eso no puede ser!  
  
Y tu sabes que no sirve de nada regañarlas... volveran a hacerlo igualmente...  
  
Entoces... ¿Qué sugieres?  
  
Un castigo. – las dos chicas tragaron en seco. Eso no se pintaba nada bien. – Tu alumna vendra durante una semana a hacer las tareas de mi casa. Y Kitiara hara lo propio en la tuya durante el mismo tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
¡Perfecto! Me libras una semanita del Desastre... ¿seguro que no quieres quedartela mas tiempo? – Vulpix gruño algo por lo bajo, mientras le daba un codazo a su maestro. David se acerco a Kamus, sonriendo divertido.  
  
Muy astuto, Kamus... - le susurro al oido.  
  
Pues entonces, listo. Mañana empezais el castigo.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	6. capitulo 6

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 6. ¡Vamos a limpiar!  
  
¡No me gusta limpiar! – Kitiara solto la bayeta con la que estaba quitando el polvo a un mueble y miro a todos lados, comprobando que nadie la podia ver. - ¡Nesbiros! – con un pequeño estallido y una nube azul de humo, Nesbiros, el demonio sirviente de Astaroth, aparecio.  
  
¿Llamaba, su maldeza? ¡¡Attchis!! – Kitiara arqueo una ceja.  
  
¿Estas resfriado, Nes? – el demonio siguió estornudando, sin control.  
  
No... attchis... no lo entiendo... attchis... esto solo me ocurre cuando hay angeles cerca... attchis... soy alergico a ellos... attchis...  
  
Uhm... angeles... que extraño... Bueno, Nes... haz que la casa este limpia... antes de que te mueras de un ataque de alergia... - Nesbiros uso su poder, entre estornudos, y la casa aparecio limpia en unos segundos.  
  
¿Me... attchis... me puedo marchar ya, su maldeza? ¡Attchis!  
  
¡Ugh! ¡Si, vete! – entre estornudos, el demonio desaparecio, dejando a Kitiara sola, justo a tiempo, pues Milo habia vuelto ya a casa.  
  
¡Vaya, Kiti! ¡Que eficiencia! Has dejado la casa limpia muy rapido. ¡Mejor! ¡Asi podremos usar el resto del tiempo para ver una peli! ¿Quieres? – la chica sonrio ampliamente.  
  
¡Si! ¡Una de miedo! ^^  
  
Mientras, en la casa de Acuario, otra aprendiz cumplia su castigo.  
Vulpix, subida en un taburete, trataba de sacar el polvo de unos  
libros de una estantería. A poca distancia, Kamus, fingia leer el  
periodico sentado en su sillon preferido. David observaba la escena  
disgustado. Desde que la chica habia llegado casi no habian  
intercambiado palabra.  
  
Oye, Kamus... si no haces tu algo, lo voy a hacer yo... avisado quedas...  
  
¡Callate, David! – gruño por lo bajo el caballero.  
  
¡En serio! ¡Dile algo! ¡Dile que esta guapa o hazle un piropo! ¿Asi como demonios la vas a conquistar?  
  
¿No has tenido bastante escondiendome la ropa y dejandome solo esto? – David sonrio para si. Una hora antes de que la chica llegara, habia saqueado el armario de Kamus y le habia ocultado toda su ropa dejandole solo una camisa negra de seda y unos vaqueros negros que le quedaban muy ajustados. Tanto que al caballero le habia dado vergüenza aparecer asi delante de la chica. Pero los cumplidos que le habia lanzado la chica, consiguieron apaciguar un poco al caballero.  
  
Encima que te ayudo... ¡vale! Si no haces nada tu solito, lo hare yo. – sin decir nada mas y antes de que Kamus pudiera decir algo en contra, David aparecio justo al lado de la chica y le dio un ligero empujon. Al estar ella de puntillas, perdio el equilibrio, cayendo justo en los brazos del caballero de Acuario. Ambos se miraron algo avergonzados.  
  
¿Estas bien, petite? – Kamus sintio su rostro enrojecer aun mas, al tener a la aprendiz tan cerca. Con cuidado la dejo en el suelo.  
  
Ah... si, si... estoy bien... gracias... - David observaba a los dos, divertido.  
  
¡Yeah! ¡Se ha sonrojado! ¡Eso es que le gustas! ¡Vamos bien, chico! – Kamus estaba sintiendo otra vez esas ganas irrefrenables de estrangular a su angel.  
  
Seria mejor que lo dejaras por hoy, petite... ¿quieres comer algo? – la chica lo miro de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que el caballero se volviera a sonrojar.  
  
Si... ¡no estaria mal! – David vio como los dos se iban a la cocina, hablando.  
  
¡Ey... esto va genial! ¡Hay que pasar al plan B!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	7. capitulo 7

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
Danielle Artemisa... gracias por el review!! Siento no haberlo contestado antes, pero me llego después de actualizar!! Bueno... veras que los angeles tienen muchos recursos, sobre todo David!! Es un pillo el colega!! Y en cuanto a Espe, no te preocupes... ella tambien encontrara una manera de meter a MM en cintura!! jajajajajaja  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 7. Sorpresa, sorpresa...  
  
Ya han pasado dos dias del castigo. Durante esos dos dias, David se las habia ingeniado para hacer que Kamus se vistiera como el angel queria y para conseguir que la chica acabara en sus brazos en por lo menos diez ocasiones. Vulpix empezaba a pensar que tenia un serio problema de equilibrio o algo asi.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo eso, David no estaba conforme. Para el las cosas iban muy despacio. Tenia que acelerarlas un poco. Asi que ni corto ni perezoso, cogio un papel y una pluma y empezo a escribir.  
  
Kamus dio un largo bostezo y se sirvio su café. Kitiara hacia unos minutos que se habia marchado, rumbo a la casa de Escorpio para proseguir su castigo. A su entender, Kitiara estaba disfrutando demasiado del castigo. Decidio no pensar en eso ahora. Mas le preocupaba en ese momento, la ropa que David habia decidido dejarle. Aun se preguntaba como haria para respirar con aquella camiseta azul oscuro de licra y esos pantalones de cuero negro, que le estaban dando tanto calor. Solto un sonoro suspiro de resignacion. Su angel era muy cabezota, no habia manera humana de convencerlo de que dejara de entrometerse en su vida.  
  
¿Y esos suspiros? – Kamus alzo lentamente los ojos, no deseando averiguar quien le habia pillado in fraganti suspirando como un sentimental. Y para su desgracia era quien mas temia.  
  
¡Buenos dias, petite! No son suspiros, son... este... me faltaba el aire... - la chica solto una risita y entro a la casa para seguir su castigo. Kamus volvio a suspirar. - ¡Que poco ha faltado!  
  
¡Ey! ¡Kamus! ¡Tengo grandes noticias para ti!  
  
David... te juro que si no fueras un espiritu, te habria matado ya... unas cien veces...  
  
Si, si... me parece genial, pero oye...  
  
Y estoy empezando a hartarme de que me escojas la ropa, ¿sabes? Esto es muy incomodo.  
  
Lo se, lo se... pero, en serio, tengo que decirte algo que...  
  
Sin contar que ya resulta muy sospechoso que la pobre Vulpix vaya a caer siempre en mis brazos. Un dia de estos se va a hacer daño...  
  
Si, eso lo tengo controlado, pero oye... - Vulpix asomo su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto el angel como el caballero parpadearon confusos.  
  
Ah... Kamus-sama...  
  
¿Si, Vulpix? – pregunto el caballero, temiendo que lo hubiera oido discutir con el angel.  
  
¡Lexes! ¡Que rapido lee!  
  
Pues... que si... - Kamus miro a David sin comprender una palabra.  
  
Uh... eso era lo que queria contarte... como tu no te decidias a hacer nada pues... yo... le he dejado una nota diciendole que la invitabas al cine... - conforme iba hablando, el angel fue retrocediendo, intimidado por la mirada asesina que el caballero le dirigia. – Seria mejor que le dijeses algo, Kamus... empieza a mirarte raro... - Kamus bufo por lo bajo y trato de parecer sereno cuando volvio a mirar a la chica. Esta le seguia sonriendo.  
  
Eso es... estupendo, petite...  
  
¿A que hora iremos? No puede ser muy tarde... el Jefe aun anda enfadado conmigo...  
  
¿Te parece bien a las siete? Esa hora no es demasiado tarde...  
  
¡Estupendo! ¡A esa hora hay una película romantica! – exclamo David mirando la cartelera del cine en el periodico.  
  
Me parece bien. Bueno... yo voy a seguir limpiando... - en cuanto se quedaron solos, Kamus volvio a fulminar con la mirada a David.  
  
¿Tu estas loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin mi permiso?  
  
¡Bah! Es que eres muy lento en estas cosas, Kamus... - dijo el angel, trantado de quitar importancia al asunto. Los gruñidos de Kamus se hicieron mas sonoros. – Ademas... ¿ves? ¡A ella le ha encantado la idea! ¡Ahora lo importante sera decidir que te vas a poner! – el angel desaparecio, dejando a un Kamus que seguia gruñendo de disgusto.  
  
¡Juro que lo destrozo! ¡En cuanto averigue como, lo destrozo!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	8. capitulo 8

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 8. Como quedarse sin habla y no morir en el intento...  
  
¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto y quedarte tan pancho? – David reviso con ojo critico a su protegido. Tras dos horas de discusiones y de forcejeos habia conseguido que Kamus se pusiera la ropa que el habia elegido para la ocasión. Una blusa de seda, color indigo, medio abierta y unos pantalones negros.  
  
Uhm... falta algo... pero no caigo el que... - Kamus volvio a suspirar. ¿Es que ese martirio no iba a acabar nunca? - ¡Ya se! – el angel desaparecio, para volver a aparecer en menos de un segundo. Le puso una flor al caballero en su mano.  
  
¿Y esto? – pregunto confundido Kamus, mirando la flor.  
  
¡Esto, querido amigo, es lo que va a hacer que se vuelva loca por ti! ¡Tu dasela cuando la veas!  
  
Dioses... que martirio...  
  
Milo vio llegar a Kamus con una sonrisa contenida. Su alumna le habia  
pedido permiso para ir con el caballero de Acuario al cine y la habia  
hecho jurar y perjurar que el habia sido el que la habia invitado. Y  
ahora que lo veia venir, no sabia si reirse o preguntarle si tenia  
fiebre. Al ver la expresión de extrema vergüenza de su amigo tuvo una  
idea. Genial desde su punto de vista, claro...  
  
¡Kiti! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a escondernos! – la aprendiz miro al caballero sin entender.  
  
¿Por qué? ¡Yo queria ver a mi maestro sufrir! – rezongo ella, mientras Milo la empujaba detrás de una columna.  
  
Ya, ya. Y lo veras. Pero si este nos ve aquí, no se va a atrever a entrar. Ahora, calladita. – ambos guardaron silencio cuando oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Vulpix abrirse. La chica miro a todos lados, buscando a su maestro y a su amiga, pero no les vio. Extrañada por su ausencia, decidio ir a la puerta para esperar al caballero de Acuario.  
  
Kamus se dirigio hacia la entrada de la octava casa no muy convencido.  
David tuvo que empujarlo en los ultimos metros para que no huyera. De  
pronto, la chica aparecio en su campo de vision, Y se quedo helado.  
Vulpix, sin el tipico uniforme que solian llevar los aprendices y con  
una camiseta roja ajustada y unos pantalones negros pegados por la  
cintura era algo que Kamus no se esperaba. David tuvo que hacer  
esfuerzos descomunales para moverlo de su sitio.  
  
¡Muevete pedazo de bloque de hielo! ¡No te quedes helado, que no es el momento! – hasta que el angel no le dio un pellizco en el brazo, Kamus no reacciono. Algo avergonzado, el caballero se acerco finalmente a la aprendiz. - ¡Di algo! ¡Hola al menos!  
  
Ah...  
  
¡Que puntual! – David estaba a punto de darse de golpes con una columna cercana.  
  
¡Por el amor de los angeles, Kamus! ¡Di algo!  
  
Ah... - Vulpix desvio su mirada a la mano del caballero, que milagrosamente sostenia la flor.  
  
¡Que bonita! ¿Es un lirio japones? ¡Me encantan esas flores! – para alivio del angel, Kamus parecio reaccionar ante ese comentario. Con algo de torpeza, el caballero corto el tallo y le coloco la flor a la aprendiz en el cabello.  
  
Es... es para ti... - la chica se sonrojo, sonriendo divertida.  
  
Gracias... es preciosa... ¿Cómo sabias que me gustan esas flores?  
  
¡Ahí va! – exclamo el angel. No habia caido en ese detalle. Kamus se apresuro a inventar una mentira que pareciera creible.  
  
Este... Kiti me dijo...  
  
¡Buenos reflejos, chico!  
  
¿Vamos? – cuando los dos salieron de la casa, rumbo al pueblo, Kitiara y Milo salieron de su escondite, riendo como posesos.  
  
¡Ey! ¡Ahora que caigo! ¡Yo nunca le he dicho a Kamus que a la loca le gustan esas flores!  
  
Entonces... ¿Cómo lo supo? – los dos se miraron extrañados entre si, mientras Lisa reia a carcajadas por todo lo que habia tenido que presenciar.  
  
¡Desde luego, David! ¡Tu protegido tiene ganado el cielo contigo! – murmuro el angel, viendo alejarse al trio.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	9. capitulo 9

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!! ^^  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 9. Una tarde tranquila de cine??  
  
Media hora de película y nada. El angel empezaba a desesperarse. Durante todo el camino, el caballero y la aprendiz habian estado hablando de todo y de nada, habian elegido la película y habian comprado palomitas para verla. Todo muy bien, hasta que habia empezado la película. Desde ese momento se hizo el silencio y los dos permanecian con la mirada fija en la pantalla sin intercambiar ni una palabra.  
  
Kamus se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Estaba disfrutando de una buena película. Romantica, si, pero buena a pesar de todo. Y de una bonita compañía. Incluso empezaba a alegrarse de que David hubiera formado todo ese follon. Hasta que al angel le dio por incordiar otra vez... El caballero volvio la mirada molesto hacia un lado, cuando empezo a notar golpecitos en su brazo.  
  
¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – pregunto por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a la aprendiz vigilando que no le oyera hablar al vacio.  
  
¡Ey! ¡Esto no va bien! ¡Ve al baño, tengo que hablar contigo! – refunfuñando, el caballero salio hacia el baño, siguiendo al angel.  
  
¡Bien! ¡Abrevia que me estoy perdiendo la peli! – David dio una vuelta alrededor de Kamus.  
  
Kamus... ¡tienes que hacer algo!  
  
¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¡Estoy aquí, viendo una película romantica por tu culpa! ¿Qué demonios quieres mas?  
  
¡Tienes que lanzarte! En esa revista decia que los cines son los sitios mejores para una primera cita... que la oscuridad daba mas intimidad... ¡la proxima vez que vayas a coger palomitas, coincide con ella y le coges la mano! – sobra decir la cara de vergüenza y espanto que puso el caballero.  
  
Pe... pero... ¿Tu estas bien de la cabeza? ¿Qué cita, ni que ocho cuartos? ¿Desde cuando se va uno de citas con su angel de la guarda a cuestas?  
  
Kamus... o lo haces tu, o lo hago yo... tu mismo...  
  
El caballero llego refunfuñando a su asiento. Vulpix vio extrañada  
como Kamus venia del servicio de un humor de perros... pero ya sabeis  
como son los hombres... ¡cualquiera pregunta! Asi que decidio no darle  
mas vueltas al asunto y siguió viendo la película.  
  
Desde el asiento de atrás, David seguia pinchando a Kamus. Viendo que  
el caballero lo ignoraba olímpicamente, decidio tomar medidas  
drasticas.  
  
Que conste que te avise... - Kamus vio con espanto como su mano se movia sola. Con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa noto como su mano iba hacia el paquete de palomitas justo en el mismo momento en que la aprendiz hacia lo mismo. Sintio su rostro arder cuando su mano, por su cuenta y riesgo, rozo la de la chica y mas rojo aun se puso cuando su mano trato de agarrar la de ella. Antes de que lo hiciera, Kamus se sujeto su brazo derecho con el izquierdo y lucho con el.  
  
Kamus... ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la chica preocupada, al ver como el caballero peleaba con su brazo.  
  
Ah... ah... si, si, estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes, en serio...  
  
Kamus, no me dejas ayudarte... - susurro David. Kamus gruño por lo bajo.  
  
¿Te pasa algo en la mano? ¿Te has hecho daño? A ver... dejame mirar... - contra la voluntad del caballero, la chica tomo su mano y se la examino con cuidado. – No parece que tengas nada... Bueno... por si acaso la voy a tener cogida, no sea que la lastimes... - Kamus miro perplejo a la chica, que mantuvo cogida su mano durante toda la película. Mientras, David hacia toda una fiesta en los asientos de atrás...  
  
¡Si, si, si! ¡Esto marcha! ¡Ascenso, alla voy!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	10. capitulo 10

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!!   
  
Leidy ... Jajajaja si, le toco un angel algo revoltoso... aqui lo compadecemos todos!! Pero no te preocupes que en el fondo no es tan malo!!  
  
Lunawood ... Desde luego los angeles tienen ganado el cielo con esos protegidos!! Pero vamos, que ellos tampoco se quedan atras!! Bueno... Kamus es bastante cortadito con el tema de las chicas, no me lo imagino de otra manera!! El lanzado es Milo!! Y, por supuesto, Milo esta con Kitiara (dios sabe que si lo pongo con otra, Kiti me mata!! ugh)  
  
DarkLadyIria ... Jajajajajajajaja es que David es algo peculiar en su manera de hacer su trabajo!! Sera por eso que le encargaron a Kamus. El necesita a alguien muy cabezota para que no se rinda a la primera! Pero vamos... a veces se pasa!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 10. Reunion de angeles... caballeros tranquilos!! Kamus suspiro en sueños de puro alivio. Aquella habia sido la primera noche en dos semanas que podia dormir a gusto. Sin musica romantica de fondo, ni un angel pesado que le estuviera leyendo todos los consejos amorosos sacados de revistas para chicas, y sin que nadie le cantara estupidas canciones para incordiar. Si... aquella era una noche tranquila para el caballero... ¿Y donde estaba David? Facil. Aquella noche, aprovechando la tranquilidad y la paz que se respiraba en aquel recinto sagrado, los angeles habian decidido hacer reunion... o lo que es lo mismo, habian organizado una mini fiesta con partida de poker incluida... En el centro del Coliseo se podia ver a un monton de angeles de diferentes nacionalidades y sexos. Todos muy diferentes, pero con un lazo que los unia. Todos protegian a un caballero dorado. En la mesa de juego estaban David, al que ya todos conocemos. Frente a el habia un angel de cabellos cortos y castaños, con un, aparentemente, eterno cigarrillo en sus labios que barajaba con gran destreza las cartas y las repartia como si fuera un profesional. Era Ernest, angel custodio de Aioria. Ernest habia sido cuando vivia un jugador profesional en los casinos y no llevaba ni cincuenta años como angel de la guarda. Y según decia el, al paso que iba Aioria necesitaria que el caballero tuviera otra vida mas para conseguir subir de categoría. Para Ernest, Aioria era demasiado timido, pero buena gente. Justo a la derecha de David y la izquierda de Ernest, habia una chica, con el cabello rubio y recogido en un apretado moño. Sus ojos verdes brillaban traviesos mientras recogia sus cartas y apartaba un mechon rebelde que habia decidido escapar de la prision del recogido. Sabine, angel guardian de Shion, llevaba con su protegido mas de doscientos años y la chica no tenia esperanzas de que el trabajo fuera a acabar pronto. Claro que tambien habia pasado catorce años de vacaciones en el periodo en que Shion habia permanecido muerto. Pero ahora su intuición le decia que iba para largo... Frente a Sabine, un joven que no aparentaba mas de dieciocho años, de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules observaba fastidiado sus cartas. Este era el angel del caballero de Capricornio, Shura. Su nombre era Peter. De origen ingles, este angel habia pertenecido a la nobleza de su pais. La mala fortuna se cruzo en su camino haciendole perder la vida de manera violenta, por lo que Peter nunca encontro la paz y ahora se dedicaba al caballero de origen hispanico. Aunque al contrario que el resto, este angel tenia mucho en comun con su protegido. Ambos adoraban las espadas y a Peter le encantaba ver como Shura entrenaba su ataque Excalibur. Era de los pocos angeles que estaba contento con el protegido que le habia tocado en suerte.  
  
No era ese el caso de Esperanza, la cual estaba mas que desesperada con Mascara de Muerte, su protegido. Antigua novicia, que murio en un accidente de coche y portadora de una gran bondad y paciencia, Esperanza habia decidido ya dedicarse a enmendar a Mascara aunque fuera a base de electro shock. Cada vez que el caballero de Cancer decia o hacia algo que a Esperanza no le resultaba apropiado, le castigaba dandole una pequeña descarga electrica, lo sufientemente dolorosa como para que Mascara se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a decir algun taco o malcion. Junto a Esperanza, y mirando atentamente la partida, estaba Luca. El angel encargado de los gemelos habia sido en sus años de vivo un experto en sicologia, pero de nada le habian servido sus estudios con sus dos rebeldes protegidos. Aunque, ironicamente, habia sido esa la causa por la que le habia sido otorgado la proteccion de esos dos caballeros. Luca siempre se estaba quejando de que dos protegidos eran demasiado trabajo para el. Según David, se quejaba por vicio. En otra esquina, y no muy alejados del resto, charlaban otro grupo de angeles. Entre ellos destacaba Lisa, el custodio de Escorpio. Para David, no habia angel mas hermoso que Lisa, pero tampoco mas entregada y mas seria que ella. Lisa habia sido profesora de un instituto muy conflictivo en Estados Unidos y fue alli donde perdio la vida, al interferir en una pelea entre dos bandas rivales de alumnos. El angel de Milo se seguia comportando como una profesora con todo el mundo. Junto a ella, un tipo fornido, con pinta de militar miraba con un deje de desesperanza al cielo. Damian, pues ese era su nombre, es el guardian del caballero de Piscis, Afrodita. Para el su protegido era totalmente un desastre sin remedio, por lo que no se esforzaba nada en su proteccion. Era por ese motivo por lo que Lisa siempre le echaba la bronca. A ella no le parecia bien que descuidara tanto a su protegido. Otro angel observaba la escena con expresión divertida, mientras chismorreaba con otra compañera. Eran Marian y Kamily, angeles guardianes de Aries y Sagitario, respectivamente. Esas dos angeles se habian conocido en vida y habian sido compañeras de trabajo... ambas habian trabajado en el mismo local como parte de un espectáculo de streaptease y habian muerto la misma noche a manos del mismo ladron que habia elegido esa noche para robar y salirle mal el robo. Y desde luego, cuando se unian las dos eran de temer. No muy lejos de las dos angeles, Patricia, angel de Shacka, Kevin, angel de Docko y Mel, angel de Aldevaran, charlaban sobre su trabajo y sus protegidos. Para Kevin, su "situación laboral" estaba siendo durisima. Estaba en el mismo caso que Sabine. Tambien llevaba mas de doscientos años protegiendo al mismo caballero. Y ahora que este habia recuperado su juventud, su trabajo se habia multiplicado y complicado. Cuidar a un Docko de doscientos y pico años, no era lo mismo que a uno de dieciocho y con muchas ganas de juerga. A Patricia le desesperaba la tranquilidad y lo impasible que era Shacka hacia todo y todos. Ella tenia la esperanza de conseguir que el caballero se fijara en alguien, pero aun no lo habia logrado. Mel, sin embargo, no estaba muy disgustado con su protegido. A fin de cuentas, como decia el, te podia tocar algo peor, como en el caso de Esperanza. Tras horas de chismorreos, risas y varias partidas de poker después, el amanecer llego, llenando de luz el Coliseo. Los angeles se fueron despidiendo y repartiendose por el Santuario. David acompaño a Lisa hasta la casa de Escorpio. - Oye, David... ¿Tu crees que estas haciendo lo mejor para tu protegido? - el angel de Acuario, parpadeo confuso. - ¿Uh? ¿Acaso crees que he hecho mal apareciendome ante el? - Lisa desvio la vista hacia el interior de la casa de Escorpio. - No se... quizas si fue algo precipitado... pero bueno... esta resultando... tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba Kamus... alguien que leyera su alma y supiera lo que quiere... - ¡Ya veo! ¡Tu estas considerando aparecerte a Milo! ¿Verdad? - Un poco si... - admitio ella, sin apartar la vista de la casa. - Pero seamos sinceros... si Milo ve que soy una mujer, no me hara ni caso... - O puede que si... eso nunca lo sabras si no lo intentas... - ¡Otra cosa, David! El otro dia note una presencia demoniaca en la casa... - ¿Demonios? ¿Aquí? Que extraño... - Ahí que estar atentos, David... Buenas noches... - David la vio alejarse, dando un suspiro triste. - Lastima que no nos conocieramos en vida, Lis... CONTINUARA... 


	11. capitulo 11

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!!   
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO Capitulo 11. Ya somos dos!! - ¡Kamus! ¡Kamus! - el caballero de Acuario levanto la vista de su acostumbrado periodico al oir los gritos procedentes de la entrada de su casa. Hasta David enmudecio sorprendido por las voces, tanto que dejo de leerle los ultimos consejos amorosos conseguidos de alguna revista femenina, que Dios sabe donde la consiguió. Kamus solto un suspiro esperando que Milo entrara a la casa. - Se acabo la tranquilidad... - Kamus vio entrar a su compañero muy agitado y discutiendo con algo... o alguien... - ¿Qué ocurre, Milo? - pregunto el caballero arqueando una ceja. - ¿Quiéres hacerme el favor de decirle a esta... esta... señorita que deje de seguirme? - tanto Kamus como David parpadearon confusos. El primero porque no veia nada en la direccion en la que señalaba su amigo. El otro porque a la unica mujer que veia junto a Milo era Lisa... - ¿Qué señorita, Milo? ¡No hay nadie a tu lado! - ahora fue Milo el que parpadeo confuso. Miro a su izquierda y volvio a señalar. - ¡A esta! ¡Kamus! ¡No me gastes bromas! ¡No estoy de humor! - Kamus miro de reojo a su angel. - ¿De quien habla? - le pregunto en un murmullo a su angel. - Me temo que de Lis... ¿verdad, Lis? - ¡Es que ya me tenia harta! - refunfuño la angel, haciendo un mohin que causo una carcajada en David. - Acabáramos... Milo... no quiero que te asustes pero... - comenzo Kamus con calma. - ¿Pero? - Pero me temo que quien esta a tu lado, es tu angel de la guarda... y yo no puedo verla... - ¿Qué? - Kamus volvio a abrir su periodico. - ¡Bienvenido al club, Milo! ¡Ya somos dos los locos en este Santuario! - ¿Estas diciendo que no la ves? - Kamus nego con la cabeza. - Te dije que no podia verme nadie mas que tu... - Kitiara paso en ese momento por el salon de la casa. - ¡Kiti! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Cuántos estamos ahora mismo en el salon? - la chica lo miro extrañada. - Pues tres... Kamus, tu y yo... nadie mas... - ¡Te lo dije! - exclamo la angel de mal humor, cuando Kitiara dejo la casa. - Este tio es un incredulo... - ¿Y a estas alturas te extraña? Si vieras lo que tuve que hacer para convencer a este... - ¡Ey! ¡Ya basta de criticarme! ¡Que a ti te oigo, David! Puede que no vea ni oiga lo que dice Lisa, pero a ti si. - protesto Kamus, levantando la mirada del periodico. - ¿Cómo sabes que ella se llama Lisa? - pregunto Milo aun mas liado, sentandose en un sillon cercano al de Kamus. - Me lo dijo mi angel... - Ah... jobar que lio... - Dimelo a mi... llevo dos semanas aguantando a este... - ¡Y yo veintiocho años aguantandote a ti! - ¿Y que es lo que quiere tu angel que hagas, Milo? - pregunto Kamus, ignorando el comentario de David. - Bueno... pues ni idea, la verdad... desde que llego solo hemos discutido... - Pues mas vale que le hagas caso... por lo que he oido hablar de ella, es muy competente... no como otros... - Lisa ahogo una risita divertida, mientras David ponia una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Oye! ¿Por qué de mi no hablas asi? - Kamus enarco una ceja, mirando hacia su angel. - Por que tu eres un incordio, David... - Tenemos visita... - murmuro Lisa, mirando hacia la puerta. - ¿Visita? - exclamaron a la vez Milo y David. Kamus simplemente fijo sus ojos en la entrada de la casa. Los gemelos de Géminis (valga la redundancia...) pasaron por la casa de Acuario, discutiendo para variar. Tan enfrascados iban en su disputa, que no se dieron ni cuenta de sus compañeros y pasaron de largo sin saludar siquiera. Pegado a sus talones, Luca los seguia con cara de martir. - ¡Esos dos no tienen arreglo! - exclamaron los cuatro a la vez. Los dos angeles y los dos caballeros comenzaron a reir divertidos al darse cuenta de que habian pensado lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Puede que las diferencias que habian entre ellos no fueran tan grandes después de todo... CONTINUARA... 


	12. capitulo 12

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los angeles and company,  
  
sip. Este y los siguientes caps van dedicados a mi loca Beta Renegada,  
  
Kitiara!! Thanks por las ideas!!   
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO Capitulo 12. Lo que faltaba por oir... un baile!!  
  
- ¿Un baile? ¿Cómo demonios has hecho para que organicen un baile aquí? - Kamus aun no daba credito a lo que oia. En sus manos tenia una invitacion para una cena/baile que se iba a organizar en el Santuario. Todos los caballeros, excepto los que estarian de guardia, estaban invitados. Y aun no se explicaba como habia organizado eso David... - Bueno... veras... esto es muy sencillo de explicar... Sabine es una adoradora de las fiestas y cenas de etiqueta... según cuenta ella, cuando vivia asistia a muchas... porque era lady o algo por el estilo, no se... - ¿Quién es Sabine? - Sabine es el angel de vuestro Patriarca... - explico David con un deje de molestia, por haber sido interrumpido. - A lo que iba... pues como a Sabine le encantan las fiestas y después de que algunos comentaramos nuestros problemas por relacionar a nuestros protegidos con el resto del mundo, ella decidio que lo mejor seria organizar un baile... asi que se tiro toda la noche de ayer metiendole en la cabeza a Shion que eso era una buena idea... y vuestro Patriarca se lo comento esta mañana a Atenea y ella ha dicho que si... fin de la explicación. - Pe... pero... - Lo que implica, querido Kamus, que tendras que conseguir alguna ropa de etiqueta... eso pone en la invitacion... - Aun no se si me tocara de guardia... - David sonrio con malicia. - Oh... no te preocupes por eso... No vas a estar de guardia... de eso ya me he encargado yo... La noche del baile llego pronto, mas rapido de lo que algunos caballeros hubieran deseado... La cuestion era, que esa noche ya se iba a celebrar. Lisa llevaba a rastras a un elegantisimo Milo, vestido de esmoquin y con una rosa negra en la solapa. - ¿Me quieres explicar por que tengo que llevar una rosa negra? - preguntaba muy molesto el caballero de Escorpio. - Pues eso, querido, es una forma muy simple de impresionar a esa loca que tienes por amiga... - el caballero se sonrojo ante la insinuación de su angel. En la entrada del salon, vio a Kamus, vestido de igual manera que el, pero con un lirio japones en la solapa de su chaqueta. A pesar de su situación, Milo no pudo contener una carcajada. - ¡Menos reirte, Milo! - le regaño Kamus cuando lo tuvo cerca. La cena transcurrio tranquila, mas de lo que se esperaba Atenea al tener un salon lleno de caballeros y aprendices. Tras la cena, vino el baile. Y creo que sobra decir, que nadie bailaba. Todos estaban muy cortados por la situación, ya que para algunos era el primer baile al que asistian. - ¡Esto va faltal! Como no se arranquen... - Lisa miro a David, significativamente. - ¿Qué trama tu linda y retorcida cabecita, Lis? - Creo que deberiamos darles un ligero empujoncito, David, querido... - sin añadir nada mas, Lisa se trasporto hasta estar justo al lado de Milo y Kamus y aprovechando un descuido de ambos, les mezclo sus refrescos con licor. David aun se preguntaba de donde habia sacado su compañera ese licor... Esto no tardo en hacer efecto, y los dos caballeros parecian un pelin mas alegres de la cuenta. - ¡Ahora, David! - el angel de Acuario se situo junto a su protegido. - ¡Oye, Kamus! ¿No deberias invitar a bailar a Vulpix? Parece aburrida... - Lisa solto una risita, divertida. - ¡Eso digo yo, Milo! Kitiara parece aburrirse como una ostra en esta fiesta... ¿y si le dices de bailar? - Bueno... - dijeron los dos a la vez, acercandose a las dos aprendices. - ¡Si! - exclamaron los dos angeles, divertidos, dandose la mano, complices. - ¡Oi, loca! ¡Que aburrimiento de fiesta! Aquí hace falta poner un poco de Marilyn Manson... - murmuro Kitiara, mientras bebia de su refresco. - O un poquito de Estopa... esta musica es muy anticuada... - Si... oi... ¿esos que vienen ahí con cara de borrachos no son Milo y el baka sensei? - las dos chicas vieron como se acercaban los dos dorados, con algo de asombro. - Pues si... ¿de donde habran sacado el alcohol? Yo quero... - Petite... - llamo Kamus a Vulpix. Milo le hizo un gesto a Kitiara para que lo siguiera, cosa que hizo la chica encantada. Cuando Vulpix volvio a mirar a su compañera, esta estaba bailando con Milo por la pista, con cara de bochorno. La chica arqueo una ceja, divertida y extrañada. - ¿Si? - David aparecio justo detrás de Kamus. - ¡Dile que baile contigo! - Kamus intento espantar a su angel de un manotazo. Cosa que no consiguió, por supuesto. - ¿Me concedes este baile? - ¡Pero que cursi, Kamus! - exclamo el angel, ganandose otro manotazo. - Si, claro... - David dejo que Kamus sacara a la chica a bailar y se coloco cerca de Lisa. - Creo que la cosa mejora, ¿no crees? - Si... esto va bien, David... - ¿Y tu? ¿No quieres bailar? - le pregunto el angel de Acuario con una sonrisa traviesa. - Ah... ¿yo? ¡Yo no se bailar eso! - David solto una carcajada. - ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo tampoco!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	13. capitulo 13

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador and company... los angeles al cielo y los demonios al infierno...  
  
Bueno... este cap esta un poquitin subidito de tono... es la consecuencia de perder tontamente una apuesta, pero a fin de cuentas vino bien para la historia... hay escenas de sexo (aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se me dan escribirlas, son algo penosas...) asi que si no te gustan mejor te saltas el cap... dicho ya el aviso, prosigamos... Este capitulo (en especial) y el resto van dedicados a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth (la que gano la apuesta... ¬¬). Gracias por las ideas para martirizar a Kamus!! Fueron geniales!!  
  
Elena... jejejeje, si hija, si... menudo angel de la guarda... mejor le hubieran dejado con un demonio, porque vamos... es un caso perdido!! Y si... se va a armar... ya lo comprobaras en los siguientes caps!! Besos y gracias!!!  
  
Luna-Wood... hombre!! Me alegro que alguien se alegre de mi vuelta!! (valga la redundancia...) Que si Shacka estaba en el baile?? Claro!! Era obligatorio ir!! Pobre... Echemos la culpa de los trucos de los angeles a mi beta que es muy retorcida!! Jajajajaja!! Besos y gracias!! Tratare en los proximos no retrasarme tanto!!  
_**  
**_ UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO_**

**_   
  
Capitulo 13. Lo que el alcohol hace..._**   
  
La fiesta y el baile estaba en todo su apogeo. De todas las parejas que bailaban, dos estaban siendo firmemente vigiladas. Lisa y David no dejaban de observar a sus protegidos mientras bailaban. Pero tras un par de horas ambos angeles se relajaron y dejaron de vigilar para dedicarse a divertirse ellos. Y aprovechando esa falta de vigilancia, los dos caballeros desaparecieron de la sala... acompañados por las aprendices.

Milo y Kitiara salieron riendo del salon. El efecto del alcohol aun se notaba en el caballero, que no dejaba de besar a la chica. El caballero llevo a la chica hasta un bosquecillo cerca del Templo y alli la arrincono contra un arbol y siguió besandola. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el delicado cuerpo de la aprendiz, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de placer.

Aunque Kitiara no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos buscaron ansiosas los botones de la camisa del caballero y los fue desabrochando uno a uno con desesperación. Pronto, dicha camisa acabo en la hierba, olvidada. La noche era fresca, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba, dada su excitación. Para ellos solo existia el calor de sus cuerpos.

Las manos del caballero fueron bajando lentamente hasta las piernas de la chica, levantandole levemente el largo vestido de ella, acariciando la suave piel de sus muslos. La aprendiz gimio bajito, mientras acariciaba el bronceado pecho del dorado, arañando sus abdominales y quitando todo estorbo de ropa que pudiera haber en su camino. El caballero lucho con el cierre del vestido que se le resistio durante unos minutos. Pronto el vestido cayo al suelo, con un suave suspiro de la chica. Tras el vestido, cayeron ellos, besandose y acariciandose con placer y deseo. Kitiara se libro por fin de los pantalones del caballero y rozo con sus manos la parte de su cuerpo que aun estaba oculta a su vista. Introdujo su mano en la ropa interior del caballero, disfrutando de su dureza.  
  
- Eres una chica mala, Kiti... - le susurro el entre gemidos, mordiendole el lóbulo en el proceso. La chica ahogo una risita.

- No tienes ni idea de lo mala que puedo llegar a ser... - Milo la beso con fuerza en los labios, apartando la mano que ella tenia enterrada en sus boxers.

Mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo, elimino la poca ropa que aun les quedaba puesta. Miro fijamente a los ojos de la aprendiz cuando la penetro, suave pero con firmeza. Un gemido de placer de parte de ambos, fue lo unico que se escucho. Y tras ese, muchos mas los siguieron, antes de que los dos llegaran al mismo tiempo al climax. Milo busco con la mirada su olvidada camisa, y, tras cogerla, arropo con ella a la chica, besandola con dulzura en los labios.

- Eres un diablillo, Kitiara... por eso me gustas tanto... - la aprendiz sonrio adormilada. No sabia Milo cuanta razon tenia al llamarla asi... Mientras, en el salon, los dos angeles se percataron de la ausencia de sus protegidos.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde estan estos dos? - pregunto David, tras echar un rapido vistazo a la sala.

- ¡No tengo idea! ¿Me habre pasado con el licor ese?

- A todo eso... ¿de donde sacaste el licor? - Lisa se sonrojo un poquito.

- Bueno... lo saque de la habitación de Kitiara... tenia varias botellas escondidas... con una etiqueta muy rara... tenian un dibujo... una estrella de seis picos invertida con una serpiente enrollada en ella... muy raro...

- Si... desde luego es raro... casi parece el sello de un demonio. - rio David. Lisa se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- Sera mejor que los busquemos mañana... hoy no creo que los encontremos...

**_CONTINUARA... _**

**__**


	14. capitulo 14

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador and company... los angeles al cielo y los demonios al infierno...  
  
Este capitulo y el resto van dedicados a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth. Gracias por las ideas para martirizar a Kamus!! Fueron geniales!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 14. Descubrimientos.  
  
¿¡QUE HABEIS HECHO QUE!? - Kamus bajo la mirada avergonzado ante los gritos de David. La cosa era que no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, pero... se habia despertado desnudo, con un dolor de espalda espeluznante después de haber pasado supuestamente la noche sobre una mesa del Templo, y con Vulpix a su lado en identicas condiciones... solo tenia que atar cabos para saber lo que habia ocurrido... y no se sentia particularmente orgulloso de ello, todo hay que decirlo.  
  
Yo... yo... - tartamudeaba Kamus avergonzadisimo. – Yo no se que paso... tal vez fuera el vino... no se... - David abrio los ojos como platos.  
  
¿Er... el... el vino? Uh... - "¡¡Voy a matar a Lis!!" penso el angel con cara de circunstancias – Er... puede ser, puede ser... este... tengo que ir a ver a Lisa... ¡tu no te muevas de aquí! A ver como arreglamos este lio que habeis armado...  
  
David salio despistado de la casa de Acuario. ¡En menudo lio se habian  
metido! Si de esta no le mandaban al Infierno de una patada, seria un  
milagro. ¿Y de donde habria sacado Lis ese vino? Uhm... era cosa de  
investigarlo... ¡y rapido! Asi, que a toda pastilla, el angel bajo las  
escaleras hasta el templo de Escorpio. Alli se encontro con una escena  
muy parecida a la que habia protagonizado en la casa de Acuario. Lisa  
le estaba echando una bronca monumental a Milo...  
  
David le hizo gestos a la angel de Escorpio para que lo  
acompañara fuera del templo. Ya en el exterior comenzo a interrogarla  
sobre la misteriosa botella de vino. ¡La dichosa botellita que habia  
armado semejante lio!  
  
¡Ya te dije que la encontre en la habitación de Kitiara! Pensaba que era un vino normal... ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que se formaria semejante embrollo? – respondio Lisa, tan abrumada como estaba David.  
  
¡Buff! Es que... ¡vaya lio! Espero que esto no salga de los cuatro implicados o pueden expulsarlos... voy a ver si puedo enterarme algo de las chicas... asi a lo mejor puedo averiguar que es ese dichoso vino... - David volvio a subir, rumbo a la casa de Acuario. Tantas escaleras y tantas vueltas le estaban empezando a parecer repetitivas...  
  
"¡Que frustrante! ¿Cómo demonios ha podido pasar todo esto? Ahora que casi lo tenia... uff... de cabeza al Infierno, ¡fijo! De esta no me libra nadie... voy a ir de cabeza con Hades... ¡claro! ¡Si es que ya me lo decia mi madre! ¡David, que eres un cabeza loca! ¡Siempre lo quieres arreglar todo por la via rapida! Y asi no se puede. Tenia que haber ido mas despacio... pero no. Yo tenia que apresurarlo todo... no tengo remedio... ¿y por que demonios hay tantas escaleras aquí? ¿Es que no saben que existen los ascensores y las escaleras automaticas? ¿Y por que leches no me he teletransportado? Estas preocupaciones van a acabar conmigo... ah... lo olvidaba... estoy muerto... ya no puedo morir... otra vez... ¡Que fastidio!" - perdido en sus pensamientos, David llego hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Kitiara. Solto un sonoro suspiro y traspaso la puerta. Desde luego, nada y cuando digo nada, es nada, lo habria preparado para ver lo que vio en aquella habitación.  
  
¿Pero que demonios...? – el angel dejo la frase a medias. Mas que nada, porque un sonoro estornudo lo habia interrumpido. Alli, frente a el y mirandolo fijamente, habia tres demonios. Nesbiros (autor del estornudo, por supuesto) y Kitiara y Vulpix en su forma demoniaca. Las dos se habian quedado a media discusión cuando el estornudo de Nesbiros las habia alertado de que habia un intruso. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rapidas para cambiar a su forma humana. De todas maneras, su forma demoniaca no diferia mucho de la humana... solo un poquito... Claro que, si no hubieran estado en si forma demoniaca nunca habrian visto al angel... pero eso ellas no lo sabian...  
  
Uh... problemas... - susurro Kitiara sin apartar la vista del intruso que habia osado colarse en su habitación. Nesbiros seguia con su ataque de alergia.  
  
¡Atchist! ¡Un... ¡atchist! Un... ¡atchist! angel! – las dos chicas dejaron de mirar a David para fijar sus ojos en el alergico demonio, sorprendidas. Luego volvieron a mirar a David.  
  
¿Un angel? Creo que a Nes le subio la fiebre... o eso, o tanto capon que le damos le ha afectado el cerebro... - se burlo Vulpix, mirando por turnos a David y a Nesbiros. Kitiara murmuro algo ininteligible, mirando al angel.  
  
¡Ese es el que me espiaba el otro dia! ¡Seguro! – Vulpix miro ahora a su compañera como si estuviera loca. – Nesbiros es alergico a los angeles. – le explico Kitiara a Vulpix al notar la mirada de su amiga. La aprendiz de Milo parpadeo un par de veces confusa.  
  
Entonces... ¿de verdad es un angel? ¡Alucina, vecina! – David todavía estaba en shock. ¡Tenia a tres demonios delante de el! ¡Y el habia hecho que su protegido acabara con uno de ellos! Definitivamente acabaria en el Infierno... de una patada muy gorda... ¡A ver como arreglaba esto ahora!  
  
Sip... definitivamente me van a desterrar al Infierno... ¡perra suerte la mia!  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	15. capitulo 15

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador and company... los angeles al cielo y los demonios al infierno...  
  
Este capitulo y el resto van dedicados a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth. Gracias por las ideas para martirizar a Kamus!! Fueron geniales!!  
  
Los personajes de Metatron, Azrael, Bartleby y Loki, a parte de pertenecer a la Biblia..., forman parte de la película Dogma, la cual recomiendo! Es buenisima!!   
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 15. La voz de Dios.  
  
¡Lo sabia! ¡De cabeza al Infierno! Y lo peor sera tener que aguantar las burlas de Azrael... ugh... que mal...  
  
Bueno... recapitulemos un poquito... David y Lisa habian ideado un plan  
para que sus protegidos se lanzaran un poco, con tan mala suerte que  
se lanzaron del todo. Y ahora, David, acaba de descubrir que las  
chicas con las que intentaba liar a sus protegidos eran dos demonios.  
Después de esta ligera recapitulación, prosigamos...  
  
¡Yo conozco a Azrael! Un tipo muy majo... aunque no le gustan las guerras...  
  
Er... a ver si me entero de algo... - Vulpix se puso en pie, y paro al angel que no dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación. - ¿Tu eres un angel?  
  
Si...  
  
¿El angel de Kamus?  
  
Si...  
  
¿Asi que tu eres el causante de que Kamus se haya comportado tan raro?  
  
Si... - de un salto Vulpix abrazo al angel.  
  
¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!  
  
¿Ein? o.0?? – mientras un extrañadisimo y traumatizado David trataba de librarse del abrazo de Vulpix, una luz deslumbrante ilumino la habitación y una gran llamarada de fuego aparecio, asustandolos a todos.  
  
¡Ostras! ¿Eso que es? – pregunto Vulpix asustada.  
  
¡Ay! ¡Que se me quema el cuarto! ¡Que alguien llame a los bomberos, a la poli, al F.B.I.! ¡A alguien! – chillaba Kitiara, medio histerica. De la gran llama empezo a oirse una voz.  
  
¡¡ATENCION!! ¡¡CONTEMPLAD EL METATRON, HERALDO DEL TODOPODEROSO Y VOZ DEL UNICO Y VERDADERO DIOX!! – David se puso blanco al oir la voz, que repitio un par de veces mas el anuncio, mientras las dos aprendices miraban extrañadas a la llama. De pronto, esta se extinguio y aparecio un angel algo mas mayor que David, de cabello negro y corto, ojos marrones, vestido con un traje oscuro y unas alas blancas e imponentes.  
  
¿Quién ha dicho que era? – pregunto por lo bajo Vulpix a Kitiara.  
  
No se, pero como me haya quemado algo del cuarto, me lo cargo... - el recien aparecido angel fulmino con la mirada a David, que palidecio mas si eso era posible.  
  
David, David... - comenzo el angel, bajando sus alas y replegandolas en su espalda. - ¿Tienes idea del lio que has formado?  
  
Este... si te lo puedo explicar, de verdad, Metatron... - el angel mayor hizo un gesto de cansancio con la mano, cortando a David.  
  
Ni lo intentes, David... EL no quiere excusas... ni yo tampoco... solo he venido a darte SU mensaje...  
  
Er... no es por molestar, pero... ¿Quién es usted? – Metatron miro a las dos diablesas, con expresión de enfado y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
  
Ay... se armo... - murmuro David, alejandose un poco de Metatron.  
  
¿QUE QUIEN SOY? ¿ES QUE NO HABEIS OIDO EL ANUNCIO? ¡YA NO LES ENSEÑAN NADA NI A LOS DEMONIOS! ¡INDIGNANTE! ¡¡SI ES QUE SI NO SALES EN UNA PELICULA, NI TE RECONOCEN! ¡VAYA JUVENTUD!!  
  
Tampoco es para tanto, digo yo... - protesto Kitiara. Metatron parecio calmarse un poco.  
  
Yo soy Metatron... uno de los Serafines, del coro de angeles de mas alto rango, y soy el portador de la palabra de Diox... ¿alguna estupida pregunta mas? – las aprendices se encogieron ante el tono peligroso del angel.  
  
No, no, no... ninguna mas... que genio...  
  
¡Estupendo! Asi podre terminar esta mision y volver justo para terminar mi partida de poker... estaba desplumando a San Pedro...  
  
Pero... ¿Ahí arriba dejan jugar a las cartas? ¡Mola!  
  
Pues claro que dejan jugar a las cartas... a ver como se iba a entretener San Pedro en sus ratos libres... últimamente no pasa mucha gente por la puerta... en fin... ¡David! – el aludido dio un brinco – Este es el mensaje del SEÑOR... "¡Arregla este lio!" Ya que se te ha ocurrido la genial idea de emparejar a tu protegido con un demonio, acaba tu mision...  
  
¡Oye! ¡Que yo sere un demonio, pero uno muy decente! – protesto Vulpix, enfadada.  
  
Anda que la que has liado David... esto es peor que el dia que a Bartleby se le ocurrio convencer a Loki de que dejara su puesto de Angel Vengador por algo menos violento... - Metatron suspiro – Acaba tu trabajo... luego arreglaremos cuentas arriba... - Metatron desaparecio, dejando a las dos diablesas a solas con David.  
  
Y... ¿ahora que? ¿A que se refiere con terminar el trabajo? – pregunto Kitiara curiosa. David solto un sonoro suspiro.  
  
Uh... significa que estoy metido en un lio... y uno muy gordo...  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	16. capitulo 16

Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador, los angeles al cielo y los demonios al infierno... y Metatron a la peli de "Dogma"  
  
Este cap y todos los que vengan estan dedicados a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth! Mil gracias por tus ideas de cómo fastidiar a Kamus y no morir  
en el intento!! Eres unica, prima!!  
  
Esta vez solo un cap... sorry, es que aun no se como terminara esto y queria contestar a los review que tan amablemente me habeis enviado! Y si tengo que esperar a subir los tres de costumbre, pues... tardare una eternidad!!  
  
Luna-Wood... mil gracias!! Un review por cada cap!! No debiste molestarte, mujer... pero mil gracias, de verdad!! Eres un encanto!! Er... si, se les pasaron las copitas... si, prácticamente ha firmado, no su sentencia de muerte, pero si su sentencia a que lo degraden... y si... menudo lio... pero ya lo arreglara!! David tiene recursos para todo!! Tu tranqui!! Muchisimos besos y gracias por tus reviews!!!  
  
Elena... chiquilla!! Que alegria verte!! Gracias por tu aviso!! Asi pude arreglar ese cap! No se que pudo pasar, a veces el ffnet se vuelve un poco neura con los archivos doc... gajes del oficio... pero ya ta arreglado!! Espero que te guste este cap!! Y si... Metatron se las trae, vamos!! Deberias a ver visto el de la peli... es aun peor!! (Por cierto... fanaticas de Snape o Alan Rickman, a Metatron lo interpreta este maravilloso actor! Y no tiene desperdicio su actuación!!) No te preocupes mucho por David, que seguro que acaba arreglandolo todo... espero... gracias por tu review!!   
  
Patin... hija de mi alma!! Tu review me ha llegado al corazon!! Aish... muchisimas gracias por todo lo que me dices en el... me dio un subidon de moral cuando lo lei!! mi feliz como lombriz!! Me alegro que te gustara la personalidad de Vulpix... se que a veces es algo maniatica, pero como es creación mia, pues se le ha pegado algo de mi... que remedio... en el proximo hare una breve explicación a porque son demonios, no te preocupes... Referente a lo que has pedido, por supuesto que te doy permiso, para mi seria un verdadero honor!! Cuando lo hagas, avisame a mi mail para que pueda visitar tu pagina, ok?? Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirmelo!! Muchos besos y gracias, otra vez!!  
  
UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 16. Reconociendo errores y... ¿protestando?  
  
- Bien... ya que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a tratar de arreglar este follon... y con un poco de suerte, puede que no nos manden a todos al Infierno...  
  
- Tarde para nosotras. – susurro divertida Kitiara, ganando una risita de Vulpix y una mirada fulminante del resto. – Vale... ya me callo...  
  
- Esto va a ser divertido. – murmuro Metatron con una sonrisa cinica en sus labios. El portavoz de Diox habia vuelto para asegurarse de que David cumplia su promesa de explicar todo lo ocurrido a los cuatro implicados.  
  
El angel de Acuario gruño algo por lo bajo.  
  
- Bueno... como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, Lisa y yo cometimos un gravisimo error de calculo...  
  
- Er... no entiendo nada... - Milo observaba extrañado a los angeles y a sus compañeros. Intercambio una rapida mirada suplicante con Kamus. Este entendió enseguida el mensaje. Milo queria que sometiese a los angeles, a lo que los dorados llamaban cariñosamente "tortura helada". O sea, preguntas muy, muy, pero que muy directas hechas en el tono bajo cero que solo Kamus podia conseguir. Este suspiro y se dirigio a los angeles.  
  
- ¿Qué error habeis cometido? – los tres angeles no pudieron evitar un escalofrio antes la voz helada del caballero. Hasta un congelador en el artico resultaria mas calido que esa voz. Milo y las aprendices sonrieron. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a las actuaciones de Kamus. David se removio incomodo.  
  
- Pues... veras... yo... este...  
  
- ¡Al grano, David! – le corto Kamus. Metatron sonrio divertido. ¡Vaya con el protegido de David!  
  
- ¡Vale! ¡Me equivoque! ¡Meti la pata! ¡No debi juntarte con esa... esa... ese demonio! – exploto David, agobiado por la taladrante mirada del caballero.  
  
- ¡EY! ¡PROTESTO! – todos se volvieron hacia las aprendices, las cuales lucian muy ofendidas y enfadadas.  
  
- ¿Cómo? – consiguió articular David, cuando pudo recuperarse un poco del shock.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que nos enamoremos para ahora decir que fue un error? ¡Yo te denuncio! – chillaba Kitiara. El pobre David puso cara de ¿What? (una cosa asi o.0??), mientras Metatron tenia que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos (o sobreangeles, digo yo...) para no estallar en carcajadas.  
  
- Pero... ¡es que sois demonios! ¿Qué clase de angeles seriamos si dejaramos a nuestros protegidos con dos demonios al servicio de Hades? – trato de defenderse Lisa.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Wait a minute! ¡Que nosotras somos humanas mortales, como todo hijo de vecino! ¡Solo somos reencarnaciones! No tenemos culpa de eso, como tu entenderas...  
  
- ¡Eso! ¡Que nosotras no tuvimos eleccion!  
  
- Buen punto... - David lanzo una mirada de reproche a su superior.  
  
- ¡Hazme el favor de no llevarles la corriente, Metatron! ¡Bastantes problemas tenemos ya! - el angel mayor hizo una mueca de desacuerdo.  
  
- Problemas, que por si no recuerdas, provocasteis vosotros mismos... por intentar tomar el camino corto hacia vuestro ascenso... eso es demasiado humano y egoísta para dos angeles de vuestro rango...  
  
- ¡Exacto! – afirmaron las dos aprendices.  
  
- ¡Este "marron" lo liasteis vosotros! ¡No escurrais el bulto ahora!  
  
- ¡Eso no es justo! – protestaron los dos angeles mas jóvenes.  
  
- ¡SILENCIO! – ante el grito medio desesperado y muy enfadado de Kamus, el resto de los presentes se quedaron mudos. – Bien... ahora que todos me prestais atención, quiero que alguien me explique eso de los demonios... uno solo, no todos a la vez. – advirtió el caballero, al ver que tanto los angeles como las chicas iban a empezar a discutir nuevamente. Metatron dio un paso, acercandose a los dos caballeros.  
  
- Creo que el mas indicado para explicar ese tema, soy yo... al menos os contare la historia desde un punto de vista imparcial... - Kamus y Milo volvieron a intercambiar una rapida mirada.  
  
- De acuerdo... empieza...

CONTINUARA... 


	17. capitulo 17

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador, los demonios al Infierno y los angeles al Cielo... y los que no entren en esa categoría... pos a mi!! Jajajajaja!!  
  
Bueno, bueno... pues ya llegamos al final de esta historia... estos caps y se acabo!! Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que la hayan "soportado" y sobre todo a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron reviews!! Nos veremos en la  
proxima!! Espero...  
  
Este cap y los siguientes van dedicados a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de  
Astaroth!! Mil gracias por tus ideas de cómo martirizar a un Kamus y no  
morir en el intento!! Gracias Prima!!!  
  
Elena... uh... demasiado corto, nee?? Bue... la inspiración no estaba por la labor aquel dia... pero me alegro de que te gustara!!! Metatron sale en la película "Dogma". Es algo antigua pero la puedes encontrar en el net. Esta protagonizada por Alan Rickman, un actor maravilloso! Es muy divertida, pero no apta para catolicos muy creyentes, la verdad!! Besos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!  
  
LunaWood... tu estas segura de querer un angel como David?? Eso es peligroso para la salud... mental, claro!! Jajajajaja!! Ademas, quien te dice que no lo tienes ya?? Solo es que no lo conoces... Nah... Shacka no te mataria por desear eso!! El es muy comprensivo, verdad?? Ademas de adorable... Muchos besos y gracias por tus reviews!!! Nos vemos!  
  
_** **_UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 17. Y aquí viene la explicación...  
_**  
- A ver... ¿por donde podria comenzar?  
  
- ¡Vuelvo a protestar! Si lo que hay que explicar es el porque somos demonios, deberiamos ser nosotras quienes lo explicaramos, no un tipo que no nos conoce de nada... -Metatron fulmino con la mirada a las dos aprendices.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO.SOPORTO.QUE.ME.INTERRUMPAN!!! – hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban temblo a causa del durisimo tono que habia empleado el angel. – Recordad que soy el angel mas cercano a Nuestro Señor... ¡yo lo veo todo!  
  
- Eso, y que ahora tiene un exceso de tiempo libre... - David y Lisa ahogaron una risita divertida.  
  
- Por favor... comienza... - Kamus se habia dejado caer abatido en uno de los sillones. Milo se encogio de hombros y se sento a su lado, esperando la explicación. El angel portavoz taladro una vez mas con la mirada a las aprendices y carraspeo un poco antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
- Bien... hace aproximadamente un año y medio, Kitiara se encontraba en su casa con sus amigas del instituto haciendo una sesion de espiritismo mezclada con mucho alcohol, con la intencion de convocar a un demonio. En vez de eso, se le aparecio el fantasma de Aioros, antiguo caballero de Sagitario. Este le explico que trabajaba como agente en cubierto en el Inframundo a las ordenes de Atenea. Pero Hades habia ordenado a Aioros que encontrara a la reencarnación de Astaroth, que resulto ser Kitiara. Una vez le explico todo, la mando al Santuario para que se entrenara como amazona bajo la tutela de Kamus...  
  
- Oh, si... inolvidable ese dia... la tuve que ir a recoger al calabozo... batio un record. Dos horas y ya se encontraba encerrada en los calabozos y conspirando con Kanon...  
  
- ¡Ey! ¡Yo no conspiraba! Solo charlabamos...  
  
- Er... ¿Asi que Aioros es un agente doble? Que lio...  
  
- Esto cada vez se parece mas al guion de una peli mala de espias... - Metatron solto un sonoro suspiro de resignacion y prosiguió.  
  
- En cuanto Hades se entero de que Astaroth iba a convertirse en amazona del Santuario de Atenea, le ordeno espiar a la orden para asi estar al tanto de sus planes, pero Aioros la convencio para que trabajara de contraespia. Un par de semanas después, Vulpix la descubrio. – Kamus solto una risita sarcastica.  
  
- ¡Menuda espia resulto ser! Anda que no te descubrieron pronto.  
  
- ¡Pues si no llega a ser por tu angel, tu ni te enteras! – replico Kitiara de mal humor. Metatron solto una tosesita para que volvieran a prestarle atención.  
  
- Pero el caso es que Vulpix le guardo el secreto. Incluso la acompaño varias veces al Inframundo, haciendose pasar por demonio, aunque para aquel entonces era una simple mortal...  
  
- ¡Requeteprotesto! ¡Yo de simple no tengo nada! – Milo no pudo evitar una risita ante la salida de su alumna.  
  
- Ugh... como iba diciendo... en uno de sus "paseos", Vulpix provoco a Hades, y este en castigo la convirtió en la siguiente reencarnación del demonio Valefor, representante de los ladrones y los tramposos. Condenandola asi, a una infinita, eterna y repetitiva vida de reencarnaciones futuras...  
  
- ¡Jobar! ¿Qué le hiciste para merecer semejante castigo? – pregunto Milo, asombrado. La aprendiz del Zorro miro desanimada a su maestro.  
  
- Tiene muy mal perder a las cartas...  
  
- Y mira que te dije que le dejaras ganar... - le recordo Kitiara, riendose.  
  
- En cuanto Aioros se entero, la recluto tambien para que ayudara a Kitiara en su mision... y asi ha sido hasta ahora... creo que no me he dejado nada... el de los detalles es Bartleby, no yo... - Kamus se levanto despacio del sillon en el que se encontraba sentado.  
  
- Ha sido muy esclarecedor, no te preocupes... ahora, con vuestro permiso, voy a volver a mi casa... yo si recuerdo que tengo un trabajo que hacer... - mirada fulminante a David, que agacho la cabeza avergonzado. – y si tengo muy claro de que parte estoy... - mirada, ahora acusadora a las dos aprendices. El caballero de Acuario salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas.  
  
- Er... no os lo tomeis a mal... ha sido demasiada información en un dia para el... necesita procesarla un poco. – le disculpo Milo, saliendo tras el. Las dos aprendices intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se dejaron caer en el suelo con abatimiento.  
  
- Jo... ahora que las cosas iban medio bien con el... volvemos al principio... - Kitiara le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga.  
  
- No te preocupes mujer... ya veras como se le pasa... - Metatron que habia estado observando la escena, se volvio hacia David.  
  
- Ahora que las cosas estan mas claras, mas te vale terminar lo que empezaste... aunque ahora lo vas a tener el doble de difícil...  
  
- Lo se... - admitio el angel de Acuario, totalmente deprimido. – Esto en vez de avanzar, retrocede...  
  
CONTINUARA...


	18. capitulo 18

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a su creador, los demonios al Infierno y los angeles al Cielo... y los que no entren en esa categoría... pos  
a mi!! Jajajajaja!!  
  
Este fic va dedicado a mi Beta Renegada, Kitiara de Astaroth!! Mil gracias  
por tus ideas de cómo martirizar a un Kamus y no morir en el intento!!  
Gracias Prima!!!  
  
Para todo aquel que tenga curiosidad, tengo un dibu de David y en breve  
hare otro de Metatron and company... asi que... avisadme!!  
_**  
**_UN ANGEL PARA UN CABALLERO  
  
Capitulo 18. Sinceramente... podrian ir peor...  
_**  
- ¿Y como van las cosas con tu protegido, David? – el angel custodio de Acuario, suspiro abatido desde la roca en la que estaba sentado. Ernest, angel de Aioria, fruncio el ceño. - ¿Tan mal van? – ambos angeles se habian reunido en el Coliseo para que Ernest aconsejara a David. O al menos, para que se desahogara un poco.  
  
- Oh, si... ni siquiera me mira. ¡Dos dias, Ernest! ¡Lleva dos dias ignorandome! Y tampoco habla con las aprendices. Al unico que tolera cerca es a Milo y por poco tiempo... Ya no se que hacer, Ernest... Me he disculpado con el cien veces, pero no ha servido de nada...  
  
- Dale tiempo, David. ¿Sabes? Creo que de verdad conseguiste que se enamorara de ella... Sino, no le habria molestado tanto que fuera un demonio.  
  
- Pero... ¡A Milo no le ha importado eso! ¡El sigue con Kitiara! – Ernest hizo un mohin.  
  
- Pero Milo no es igual que Kamus. Sabes de sobra que tienen formas muy distintas de ver las cosas. No reaccionan igual.  
  
- No se que hacer para arreglar esto...  
  
- Deja que lo arreglen entre ellos... es lo mejor...  
  
- Pero... es que ni siquiera quiere verla... ¿asi como van a arreglarlo? – Ernest sonrio mientras se levantaba.  
  
- Ah... no se... el de los planes estupidos eres tu... - el angel de Leo desaparecio del Coliseo, dejando aun muy pensativo David sentado aun en la roca. Para cuando el angel salio del recinto, sonreia de forma traviesa.  
  
Kamus bajaba por las escaleras del Santuario, rumbo a la casa de Escorpio, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Milo, por hacerle salir de su casa cuando menos le apetecia. Pero el caballero de Escorpio habia sido tajante: lo necesitaba con urgencia para un asunto que no podia confiarle via cosmos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la octava casa, mirandola fijamente. ¿Qué haria si se la cruzaba? ¿Deberia hablarle? ¿O deberia ignorarla como habia hecho los ultimos dias? Y es que el caballero de Acuario habia pasado esos dos dias encerrado en su casa, pensando. Tras alejarse del resto, se escondio en su dormitorio y no habia salido salvo para comer.  
  
Atravesando la puerta se puso a pensar en que pasaria si hubiera un guerra santa contra Hades. ¿De que parte se pondría ella? ¿Y a que bando defenderia el? Sonriendo tristemente, sacudio la cabeza. El era leal a su orden y ella no podia negar su colaboración a Hades o la destruiria. Solo una cosa tenia clara. No seria capaz de atacarla. Y estaba completamente seguro de que ella a el tampoco. Fruncio el ceño. Bien... ¿y si la atacara otro miembro de la orden? ¿Qué haria? Solto un bufido de disgusto. Si alguien osara tocarla acabaria en el fondo del Mediterraneo en un sarcófago de hielo.  
  
Con estos pensamientos, el caballero recorrio la casa, buscando a su amigo, pero este no aparecia por ninguna parte. Una mueca de disgusto aparecio en su rostro cuando se dirigio al sotano. Alli Milo tenia guardados sus escorpiones y solia pasar mucho rato en la habitación, cuidandolos. A Kamus no le gustaban nada... les daba panico. Pero como buen caballero de los Hielos, se trago su miedo a esos bichejos y entro al sotano. La habitación estaba repleta de terrarios llenos de escorpiones de varios colores, algunos ejemplares muy raros que el caballero habia recogido en algunos viajes. Otra mueca. No entendia que veia Milo en esos repugnantes bichos. Ni como su aprendiz podia vivir alli sabiendo lo que ocultaba ese sotano.  
  
Recorrio la habitación con la mirada, rapidamente. Nada. Ni rastro de Milo. Con un sonoro suspiro de frustración se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa. Un leve ruido lo hizo volverse.  
  
- ¿Milo? – pregunto el caballero esperanzado. La aprendiz del Zorro salio tras una columna.  
  
- No. El Jefe no esta en casa. Bajo al pueblo con Kiti. – respondio la chica, bastante seca. Kamus fruncio el ceño ante el tono.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Vulpix hizo un mohin.  
  
- ¡Eso deberia preguntarlo yo! ¡Vivo aquí, por si no lo recuerdas!  
  
- ¡Eso ya lo se! – gruño el caballero. – Milo me habia llamado para que bajara. – la aprendiz le dio la espalda y saco a uno de los pequeños escorpiones del terrario, sosteniendolo con cuidado en su mano.  
  
- Pues no esta. Ya te he dicho que se ha largado al pueblo con Kit. No se cuando volvera. – Kamus miro con aprehensión al aracnido.  
  
- Entonces sera mejor que me vaya... dile a tu maestro que vine ... ¡ah! Y tambien que no me haga perder mas el tiempo. – pero cuando Kamus se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, esta se cerro de golpe. Intento abrirla, pero no cedia. Sus cejas volvieron a encontrarse. Dio un puñetazo a la puerta, pero ni se inmuto. Y el tuvo que frotarse los nudillos doloridos. Miro interrogante a la aprendiz.  
  
- Es de metal estelar. No podras derribarla. – explico ella, entendiendo su mirada. – Lo que no entiendo es como se ha cerrado asi...  
  
- ¿Metal estelar? ¿De donde saco Milo metal estelar? – Kamus aun se tocaba la mano dolorida. Al menos eso explicaba porque se habia hecho daño al golpearla, penso. Vulpix empapo un trapo con agua fria de un grifo y cogio la mano del caballero para ponerselo.  
  
- Digamos que Mu le debia un favor...  
  
- Ya... - los ojos de Kamus estaban fijos en las manos de ella, que aun sostenia la suya. Sus frios ojos azules relampaguearon. – David... - gruño. Vulpix lo miro sin comprender.  
  
- ¿Tu angel? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto? – en ese momento la voz del angel de Acuario sono alta y clara en las mentes de los dos encerrados.  
  
- "¡Claro que he sido yo, pedazos de cabezotas! ¡Y no vais a salir de ahí hasta que arregleis vuestras diferencias! ¡Disfrutad de la estancia! Jajajajajaja" - ambos se miraron, en shock.  
  
- Este... ese tipo necesita un hobbie... con urgencia... - comento la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reir. Pero el caballero gruñia de mala manera.  
  
- Entrometido... angel de pacotilla... siempre tiene que estar incordiando... como lo odio... - Vulpix ya no pudo mas y se solto a reir a carcajadas. La situación era demasiado chistosa para no hacerlo. Kamus la miro muy friamente, pero esa clase de miradas no funcionaban con ella. - ¡No le veo la gracia! – protesto. Pero eso solo consiguió que la chica riera aun mas fuerte. Kamus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios. Le encantaba oirla reir. - ¿Se puede saber donde esta el chiste? – le pregunto, aparentando estar serio. La chica intento serenarse, sin mucho éxito.  
  
- ¡Tu angel tiene complejo de presentador de "Lo que necesitas es amor"! – consiguió decir entre carcajadas. La imagen del angel, vestido de presentador, en un plató cutre y rodeado de parejas, vino a la mente del caballero, haciendole unirse a las risas de la chica.  
  
Cuando por fin consiguieron calmarse un poco, Kamus observo que aun tenia su mano entre las de la aprendiz. La agarro de la muñeca y, dandole un suave tiron, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso con delicadeza en los labios.  
  
- ¿Y eso? ¿A que ha venido? – le pregunto ella, mirandolo divertida.  
  
- Por hacerme reir un rato...

**_FIN  
_****_Nah!! Me creeis tan perra?? Jajajajajajaja!!  
_****_Epilogo_****_   
  
_**  
- ¡Piedra, papel, tijeras! ¡Uno, dos y tres!  
  
- ¡Gane, gane!  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! – Lisa y David se encontraban en el cielo, echandose a suertes a cual de los dos le tocaba bajar a la Tierra para la revision anual de sus protegidos. Un sufrido y medio desesperado Metatron observaba con expresión tragica la "danza de la victoria" de Lisa.  
  
- Creo que hubiera preferido que hubieran aceptado sus ascensos... - murmuro el angel, mientras David le suplicaba una revancha a Lisa. – Con lo tranquilo que era esto en la epoca de la Creación...  
  
Por ahora, dejaremos a David, Lisa y el resto de los angeles custodios  
de los dorados, viviendo tranquilamente entre el cielo y la tierra.  
Algunos haciendo su trabajo... otros simplemente haciendo el vago... y  
otros como Metatron, quejandose y reclamando que nadie valora su  
trabajo... pero eso... es otra historia...  
  
Ahora, si...**_FIN!! _**

**__**

**__**


End file.
